


Denouement

by cat_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always known it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denouement

He had always known it would end like this. Well, maybe he hadn't planned out this exact scenario, but he had figured it would be something pretty damn close.

His knees ached where they pressed against the cold cement and his thigh was on fire from the bullet sunk deep within it. His wrists were raw against the plastic that held them, but at least the blindfold seemed to staunch the blood from the wound to his temple.

The click of the safety signaled the end.

"Miss me?" Natasha asked after what sounded like an impressive and timely rescue.

"Always."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Denouement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801716) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
